


Royal blood or not, screw that!

by MFGLHY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: You are just a servant, while on the other hand Seungcheol are a royal, well more or less a Noble. There's no way you both can be together without consequences.





	Royal blood or not, screw that!

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Seungcheol, I don't know what to do, I'm just in the mood to write about him right now 💕 I apologize in advance for the crappy writing.

It's been years since you worked here, well, more or less like ten years you worked here. 

Ever since, your parents kicked you out, and disowned you. It's hard to living by yourself.

Sometimes, you thought about give up. You at the time, live on the street, you was a homeless drifter.

You at that time, are a sickly look child, with bones protruding, gaunt cheeks, even your legs looks like a twig that could snapped anytime.

However, your life changed by the abruptly appearance of the Royals. They are Nobles, the most important figures on the land, you always thought maybe they would take you in, even if it was for being a servant that is okay.

  
  


Even though, you look like a sickly gaunt child, they brought you back to their Manor. You can thank, Dearest Young Master Seungcheol. Because of him, pointing at you, and pitying you. You are here now.

You sighed, nevermind all of that, on this day, Young Master Seungcheol are engaged now and he tried to refuse. He always been a rebel.

You leaned on your broom, while thinking about the factor why Seungcheol are trying to refuse the engagement.

Young Miss, are from the respectable family, with high education and more importantly breathtakingly beautiful.

You cannot understand, Young Master would benefit from the marriage and her family would too.

Even though, you're a servant, you still can come with Young Master, He's literally owned you, even though you don't have any stamps in his name.

You shake your head, it's none of your business, you thought.

I'm just a lowly servant, at anytime, Young Master can get bored of me and got rid of me.

Luckily, you thought, there's no way, he'll get rid of me. Young Master's friends would be likely to asking about me forever, if I don't showed up.

Well, there's a possibility that, Young Master Jeonghan would asked about me, even more so with Young Master Joshua. Even the younger ones would asked about me.

You smiled at the thought, sometimes you felt that they're your family. However, the reality is cruel and cold. Master and Mistress always reminding you to know your place. And never to interact to much with Young Master and his friends. They never can be tainted by lowly life like you are.

You sighed once again, then continued to cleaning up around the Manor.

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


This day is a beautiful day, even though, your heart feel a little twinge, at the thought that Seungcheol are leaving you for the Young Miss.

You compared to Young Miss, are an eyesore, you aren't beautiful like her, not intelligent as her or a proper noble. Even your hands compared to the Young Miss, are rough from the result of working in the Manor for Ten years.

You felt like your insides are becoming twisted by this heavy feelings, never you thought, even once that you would become a homeless once again.

He smiled at you, while in his eyes you can saw that, he actually didn't even want this to happen. But, what he can do against his parents, he was threatened to be disowned if he disagree with them.

You just keep smiled, you don't even need to said anything, you're just a lowly servant, you remind to yourself.

When, the engagement party are over. He approached you, even though, he can just call you to his room or anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Y/N, I can't do anything against my Father and Mother orders." He apologized, as he holded your hand in his.

You shook your head, "It's okay, I don't mind at all, Young Master. Why did you even apologized? I'm your servant, master. Not your lover." You pulled your hand out of his hold and bowed.

"Stop that, Y/N, why are you even making this even harder for me? You are not just, a servant to me," Seungcheol said desperately, while taking hold of your face lovingly.

You wiggled way out forcefully, but Seungcheol isn't having any of that, and he's put out more strength in holding you up.

"Y/N, I know you're feeling the same as I am, why are you doing this?" He asked with tears pooling in his eyes.

You shook your head, not answering any of his questions. You already resolved that, you can't get more involved with his life.

Instead, "I will always happy to serve you, no matter what happens." You responded.

Seungcheol froze, not expecting that reply from your mouth.

"What did you mean by that," he choke out.

You shrugged, "I meant what I mean, Young Master, no matter what did you do, I'll always become a servant in everybody's eyes. Even if your Friends tried to help me. I just can't, can't stop, become your servant, I'm a lowly life as your parents always said. I'm not meant to be a noble or even a royal's wife."

Seungcheol shook his head and muttered, "No." Under his breath.

"Did you even saw her closely, Master? She's in every way are much better than me, she had everything that I couldn't give to you. I know you loved me, I loved you too. However, love can't and wouldn't feed myself or even you, Master. But, money in a way, can." You tried explaining to Seungcheol.

  
  


"No, I refuse to acknowledge that, you said you loved me?! And you just, just let go of me, because of money?!" Shouted Seungcheol in rage.

You shook your head, and pulled out from his hold then ran to your room.

  
  


You slid down as you leaned over the door, your frame shaking as you sobbed over him.

**No** , you thought,  **I can't just let you go. I'm trying to let you go, but did you even appreciate what did I do? I may live, on the street, however you on the other, cannot even function without a servant at all, I'm just doing you a favor, Seungcheol.**

  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
  


And the waited dreaded day even come, you never thought that, this day would be felt longer than the usual day. 

You steal a glance at Seungcheol for a moment, he always looked handsome, even though now, his eyes are clouded with sorrows because of you.

His hair now are slicked back with black tuxedo that suited him, with a stern expression he waited on the chapel. 

He waited stiffly, you shook you head, and thought that, his acting aren't convincing, that he's consent with all of this.

You still waited, for the bride to come out.

However, before you can saw the bride, you was pulled by Seungcheol's group of friends.

"Y/N! We're sorry that we need to meet on under these circumstances," Jeonghan said in apologetic tone.

Then before, you can said anything, they're already dressed you up and put your make up, like you're the bride, lastly before they make you stand next to a door, they made you hold a bouquet of roses.

And Wonwoo are the one that escort you to the chapel, you didn't know what make you do that, and just obediently let Wonwoo escort you.

When Seungcheol saw you, he immediately, stand up more straighten out, and put more smile on his face.

Then when you arrived on the chapel, immediately, he hold your hands.

Before you even know it, you already said, "I do." To Seungcheol.

Then Seungcheol passionately kissed you, while cupping your face lovingly.

"Y/N, did you see? If fate pull us together, royal blood or not, screw that! You and me are destined to be together." Seungcheol explained to me.

You was still in a dazed, you still cannot believe what you just experienced, it feels like a dream.

"Wait, wait, how about Master and Mistress?" 

Seungcheol gaze darkened, "They disowned me, more or less."

You shooked you head,  **how could this be happened? I thought I already prevented this to be happening. **

  
  


After seeing you in distress, Seungcheol finally responded.

"Don't you worry, Jihoon, Joshua, even Minghao are offering their place to us. We can just stay with them, until we can buy our own place." Seungcheol tried to comfort you while he embraced you.

You sobbed, "I'm, I'm sorry Seungcheol, because of me, we are going to live a hard life."

Seungcheol just beamed and smiled, "It's fine, as long you are by my side."


End file.
